


Тусклые дни

by chernoyada



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Het, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Дни Ричарда полны странных событий
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Тусклые дни

Ричард покорился воле матушки, но выстраданное смирение не прошло бесследно: все в нем противилось навязанной учебе — настолько, что даже тело стало предавать. Вечерами он не мог уснуть, ежился под колючим одеялом, комкал твердую подушку, проклинал тощий матрас, ворочался, вспоминая выстуженную надорскими ветрами спальню, из Лаик казавшуюся уголком Рассветных Садов. Утром Ричард буквально вздергивал себя на ноги, кидал горстями в лицо ледяную воду и немного оживал. Но усталость быстро возвращалась, копилась, подталкивала под локоть, давила на затылок.

— Ты что, решил утопиться в этом супе? — шипел Паоло в трапезной, пиная его в голень.

— Унар Ричард! — гнусавил ментор на занятиях. — Вы не медведь, очнитесь от спячки!

Эстебан развлекался вовсю.

— Как называется оттенок, которым пламенеют ваши ланиты? — напыщенно и ядовито любопытствовал он, и Ричард бессильно стискивал кулаки, зная, что румянец покрывает его от макушки до ключиц. Сил на меткий ответ попросту не было.

— О чем вы замечтались, унар Ричард? — вторил Эстебану рассвирепевший мэтр, сминая усеянный кляксами лист. — Примеряете маршальскую перевязь? Сначала станьте оруженосцем и послужите своему эру. Которому я не завидую по причине вашей нерасторопности!

Ричард и прежде знал за собой эту слабость — задумавшись, он пропускал слова собеседника. Но никогда еще не испытывал по этому поводу такой горечи и досады.

Несколько раз ему не хватило сил выгнать из своей комнатушки незваных гостей: не подозревая, как зыбок его сон, мышиные слуги, словно просочившись сквозь запертую дверь, бродили вокруг кровати. Шелестели, шепотом сплетничали, обнаглев, подбирались совсем близко, нависали над Ричардом, заглядывали в лицо и корчили гнусные рожи. А он, пришпиленный к постели свинцовым сном, не мог ни отвернуться, ни окриком поставить нахалов на место. Когда же ему удавалось стряхнуть с себя сонную одурь, комната уже пустела, соглядатаи исчезали бесследно, оставляя на память лишь муторное ощущение беспомощности.

Но, вопреки рассеянности, Ричард замечал многое, что укрывалось от острых взглядов однокорытников, и были это вещи сплошь неприятные, мало поддающиеся объяснению. Впервые увидев когти на руках некоторых слуг, он отшатнулся и едва не опрокинулся со скамьи под всеобщий громкий хохот, а когда проморгался, обнаружил, что руки приобрели подобающий им вид. Самое обидное, что Катершванцы, вслед за Ричардом не сводившие глаз с крючковатых пальцев, дружно убеждали его, что когтей не было и в помине. И не только они! Арно, Берто и Паоло, отводя взгляд или насмешливо фыркая, озадаченно хмурясь или дружески хлопая по плечу, отказывались замечать странную пляску теней, или вереницу чинно выступающих призраков, или сверкнувшие в шевелюре Северина алые пряди, или подлый фехтовальный прием Эстебана. Ричард молча сносил косые взгляды и колкие шепотки в спину — Окделлы были чужды лицемерия и обмана. И все же ему было тяжело смириться с тем, что приятели якобы не слышат некоторых фраз, пропускают мимо ушей оговорки менторов или богохульства Арамоны, вздумавшего изрыгать проклятья посреди трапезы. Услышав, как Свин поносит святого Алана, Ричард побелел и стиснул ложку, как рукоять кинжала. Норберт положил ладонь ему на плечо, участливо спросил, сведя в тревоге брови:

— Ричард, ты есть поперхнулся? Ты бледен и сморщен.

Ричард дернулся, отказываясь признавать вероломство Катершванца, заозирался, ловя на себе заинтересованные взгляды, закусил губу, слыша вопрос Заля: "Он что, нашел в тарелке крысиный хвост?" — и быстрый ответ Эстебана: "Полагаешь, саму крысу уже можно не искать?". И упустил момент, когда Арамону по всей Чести можно было призвать к ответу.

***

Фабианов день запомнился мучительной ясностью сознания. Ричард и рад был ничего не видеть и не слышать, уговаривая себя, что он выше торга и разыгранного для узурпатора балаганного представления, но его неотвратимо затапливало отчаянием, растерянностью, горечью и обидой. Он старался не замечать косых взглядов таких же отверженных, чьи служба и жизнь оказались не нужны Талигу. Спасительное оцепенение, к несчастью, не наступало. Доведенный до черты безнадежности, измотанный долгим ожиданием и грызущей болью в покалеченной руке, Ричард не смог бы притвориться, что ослышался — он вцепился в свое имя, произнесенное красивым баритоном, словно в веревку, брошенную повисшему над бездной, и помчался на спасительный зов, не боясь оступиться. Он снес бы любую преграду на пути к службе, которую месяцы назад считал отвратительной, а сейчас желал всей душой, и потому попался, потерял себя в злом блеске сапфира, застыл, стоя на коленях, не чувствуя, как на спине скрестились любопытные взгляды.

— Ну же, юноша, — выдернул его из блаженного полузабытья ироничный голос, — ваше место за моим креслом, а не, кхм…

Ричарду свело нутро, когда он мысленно докончил фразу. Проклиная охвативший его паралич, он неловко шевельнулся, качнулся вперед, едва не ткнувшись лбом в бедро Алвы, и, распрямившись, встал у него за спиной.

***

После Ричард убедил себя, что виной всему было гадкое снадобье, влитое в него Алвой под видом лекарства. Несомненно, проклятая отрава заставила его поглупеть, иначе чем можно оправдать конфуз, который произошел при первой встрече с Моро? Ричард засмотрелся на черного зверя, против воли залюбовавшись плавностью линий, гармонией сложения, мощью… И с криком отпрянул, когда в темных глазах коня блеснула алая искра, поверх бархатистой шкуры на короткий, как дыхание, миг проступила острая чешуя, а копыта превратились в когтистые лапы наподобие птичьих. Он моргнул, и наваждение исчезло, но не осталось незамеченным.

— Отрадно видеть, что вы знаете толк в лошадях, — задумчиво протянул Алва. — Моро, быть может, ваша яркая реакция и польстила. Но впредь постарайтесь не шарахаться при виде моего коня, этим вы пугаете своего. Ведь я правильно опознал это удивительное короткохвостое создание?

— Слушаю эра, — пристыжено пробормотал Ричард, уверенный, что солнце сыграло злую шутку с умным взглядом и вороной шкурой. Моро, впрочем, был не столь легковерен, как его хозяин, и не упускал случая злобным фырканьем напомнить Ричарду, какого он свалял дурака.

Ричард нечасто видел своего эра, а беседы удостаивался еще реже, и с радостью отказался бы от нее совсем. Но порой он просто не мог смолчать. Как сейчас, когда коротко постучал в дверь кабинета и выпалил в кривящееся кошачьей ухмылкой лицо:

— Я требую…

— Вам дозволено лишь просить, юноша, — осадил его Алва, но в кои веки Ричард не растерялся:

— Я требую, чтобы ваши слуги прекратили шнырять по моей комнате!

— Как иначе горничные будут выполнять свою работу? — выгнул бровь Алва.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, о чем я! — горячился Ричард.

— Полно вам, юноша, — лениво отмахнулся Алва. — Вы что, потеряли листок со своими виршами? В таком случае поищите его в камине, если строки не понравились вам, или в камине вашей дамы сердца, если они не угодили ей. Слуги не прикоснутся к вашим бумагам и тем более их не уничтожат, какими бы измятыми или усаженными кляксами они ни были.

— К кошкам стихи! — от издевательской невозмутимости эра хотелось взвыть.  
— Ваши… ваши соглядатаи обыскивают мою комнату!

— Каким образом это стало вам известно?

— Я сам их видел! Еще только начало светать, когда двое негодяев проникли ко мне и принялись бродить, что-то разыскивая.

— Вы могли бы их узнать?

— Конечно, нет, я не видел их лиц.

— Да, с закрытыми глазами ничего не разглядишь, — благожелательно согласился Алва. Ричард вспыхнул и закусил губу. — Голосов, надо полагать, вы тоже не слышали. Что же помешало вам призвать наглецов к ответу? Вы пощадили их целомудрие, уберегая от зрелища вашей наготы?

— Я… — Ричард смешался, не зная, как объяснить навалившееся на него оцепенение.

— Вы спали и во сне видели, что бодрствуете. Если бы мои слуги получили приказ обыскать ваши комнаты, они дождались бы вашего отсутствия. Благо вы склонны часами напролет слушать сказки старого больного человека.

— Сожалею, что потревожил вас, — извинился Ричард, с неохотой признавая свою ошибку.

— Пустое. Впредь будьте внимательны и отделяйте сны от яви. Иначе рискуете проговориться, как застали ее величество за попыткой добиться снижения налога на мыло.

Иногда его воображение оживляло гравюры. Ричард смотрел на черно-белые страницы, а видел, как сходятся в яростной битве фигурки в мундирах Талига, Дриксен, Гаунау. Они тонули в щекочущем ноздри пороховом дыму, свирепо выкрикивали проклятья, вторя свисту летящих над полем боя ядер, маршировали под пение трубы и валились наземь, сметенные картечным залпом. Ричард никогда не бывал на скотобойне, не знал, что смерть может пахнуть так — липким тяжелым духом густеющей под солнцем крови, вонью вспоротых кишок. Или что кровь может вытекать так по-разному — сочиться, бежать алыми ручейками, бить фонтаном из месива костей и плоти, еще недавно бывшего лицом, из обрубков рук и ног, из располовиненных, разорванных на куски тел. Поле боя стонало и смердело, наполняя его ужасом и омерзением, и он, вздрагивая, торопливо захлопывал книгу.

Временами оживали пикантные картинки, но подобных зрелищ Ричарду хватало и в жизни. Как-то посреди дня он застиг на конюшне предающуюся разврату парочку кэналлийцев. С пронзительной ясностью, словно он не застыл в добром десятке шагов, а стоял на коленях рядом с бесстыжим юнцом, Ричард смотрел, как исчезает в кольце губ лоснящееся от слюны внушительное мужское естество Пако. Юнец старался изо всех сил, заглатывал уд целиком, утыкаясь носом в черную курчавую поросль, и тут же с пошлым хлюпаньем медленно выпускал изо рта, мотая головой, как норовистый конь. Ричард зажмурился, набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы отчитать похабников, распахнул глаза — и встретил пустоту. Ни следа занятых друг другом слуг, ни шороха, ни стона. Пако отыскался в соседнем деннике.

— Что это вы так смотрите, дор Рикардо? — нахально осклабился он. — Птица, что ли, на меня нагадила?

— Лучше бы птица, — холодно ответил Ричард. — Тогда вы бы отмылись.

В особняке на улице Мимоз Ричарду спалось не слаще, чем в Лаик. Напрасно он надеялся, что муторные видения — из которых он помнил только отдельные сцены, жуткие, бессмысленные или постыдные — были вызваны тянущим чувством голода, холодом и тоской. Теперь ему было тепло и сытно, он был счастлив остаться в столице, в иллюзорной близости от королевы, но сны по-прежнему оставались тревожными, изнурительными и непонятными. Ночами Ричард страдал от бессонницы, засыпая лишь под утро, днем — от досадной медлительности собственных мыслей и движений, а также от язвительности Алвы. Эр был неутомим, подыскивая ему двойников из животного мира. Больно врезавшаяся Ричарду в память сова была, можно сказать, похвалой. Некоторые образчики он отыскал лишь в бестиарии, получив от эра ехидное: "Хоть что-то взбодрило вас, поставив на ноги раньше полудня". Больнее прочего Алва оттоптал самолюбие Ричарда, застав его спящим в библиотеке.

— Юноша! — Застигнутый врасплох, Ричард встрепенулся, резко распрямился, недоуменно заморгал. — Еще немного, и на вашем лице отпечатались бы бессмертные строки, — Алва словно невзначай поднес пальцы к уголку рта, и Ричард машинально повторил жест, утирая слюну. — Вы пользовались бы успехом у сентиментальных дам. Что там у вас, Веннен? Ну что же, пришлось бы искать самую трепетную.

— Я не испортил книгу, — не поднимая глаз, пробормотал Ричард.

— Бесспорно. С некоторыми книгами самое худшее уже случилось — они были написаны. Признаться, вы меня удивили. Заснуть над куртуазной поэзией! Ваша черствость разбила бы не одно сердце. Ночь вы провели над собственными строками или устроили засаду на лазутчиков?

— Я плохо спал, — через силу признался Ричард, когда вопросительная пауза растянулась до неприличия.

— Досадно, что вы не предались прочим глупостям, которые свойственны юности. Впрочем, раз уж поэзия у вас не в чести…

— Я люблю стихи, — огрызнулся Ричард.

— Вы дальновидны. Вздумай вы уснуть на трудах по землеописанию, у вас затекла бы шея, — Алва зевнул. — Не грызите себя, юноша, не случилось ничего кошмарного. Ваш храп не заглушил печальный монолог королевы…

— Я не храплю! — взвился Ричард.

Алва обернулся с порога:

— Обычное заблуждение.

Слабо утешало только то, что, при всей своей кошачьей прозорливости, Алва был не всеведущ. Никто не мог донести ему о странных происшествиях, стягивающих кольцо вокруг Ричарда. В первый раз он и сам не встревожился — вернее, разволновался, но по иной причине. Когда ее величество — "Ты же не откажешься называть меня Катари?" — оказала ему доверие и честь, удостоив встречи наедине, Ричард едва не покрыл себя позором. Его спасла только доброта королевы, которая с кротостью и любовью старшей сестры не придала значения безобразной выходке герцога Окделла. Потом, конечно, он пенял себе: как мог не заметить яркую крупную бабочку, укусившую Катари в шею! Увидев, как по белоснежной коже побежала алая капля, он вздрогнул, рванулся вперед, чтобы отогнать мерзкое насекомое, раздавить его. И опоздал, синяя бабочка словно растаяла в воздухе, а Катарина отшатнулась, напуганная его резким движением. Ричард с облегчением вздохнул: крови не было. Должно быть, его обманула тень от листвы.

— Я хотел отогнать бабочку.

— Здесь не бывает бабочек, — грустно ответила Катарина. — Они порхают над дворцовыми клумбами. Бедняжки, они не умнее нас, женщин: так же соблазняются изобилием, роскошью и ароматами… Только они по-настоящему свободны и не расплачиваются за самообман.

В другой раз Ричард озадачил Наля. Кузен привел его в трактир, пообещав отменное угощение. С кухни и впрямь доносились пленительные ароматы, и Ричард, принюхиваясь, мельком вспомнил нехорошим словом древних и твердых, как скалы, надорских коров. И немедленно расплатился за насмешку: в его тарелке закопошились жирные черви. С криком отвращения и гнева Ричард вскочил из-за стола, отшвырнул блюдо с омерзительным содержимым. Перепуганный, побелевший Наль сорвался с места вслед за ним:

— Ричард! Что случилось?

— Ты разве сам не видишь? Здесь готовят из падали и отбросов! — Ричард ткнул пальцем в тарелку и осекся. Вместо белесых безглазых червей на ней исходили ароматным паром сочные куски мяса и овощи, политые густым соусом.

— Тебе попался неаппетитный кусочек? — виновато втянул голову в плечи Наль. Ричард мысленно возблагодарил миролюбие кузена и собственную осмотрительность, помешавшую выкрикнуть про кашу из червей.

— Да, хрящ, — соврал он, уверенный, что не притронется к своей порции. Его мутило при виде того, с каким завидным аппетитом Наль поглощал жаркое. Сам он не рискнул попробовать даже овощи: в памяти немедленно всплывал совсем другой гарнир.

Любое везение рано или поздно заканчивается. Удача Ричарда иссякла в тот момент, когда он, выполняя единственное свое задание, разбил кувшин алвасетского стекла. Он не собирался, конечно, делать ничего подобного, но на его руках внезапно открылись длинные, глубокие, оплывающие алым порезы, и скользкие ладони не удержали гладкие, округлые стеклянные бока.

— Он сам.. сам выскользнул, — забормотал Ричард, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть злого взгляда Алвы. — У меня руки в крови!

— Опомнитесь, юноша! — отрезал Алва. — Люди Чести не страшатся крови на своих руках. Вы всего лишь замечтались, наполняя мой кубок, и пролили вино.

Было стыдно — за бессмысленную рассеянность, за недостойное потомка святого Алана желание оправдаться, за мимолетный укол страха и неумение заступиться за себя.

Реджинальд изводил его своими жалкими тревогами:

— Ричард, ты будто не слышишь меня, смотришь мимо. За последние дни ты осунулся, побледнел. Ты здоров?

Ричард разве что зубами не скрежетал, давя порыв надуть щеки и пропыхтеть: "Так я больше похож на тебя, здоровее выгляжу?".

Равнодушный к цветам — для него они делились на те, которые могли понравиться Катари, и все прочие — однажды он остановил Сону у крохотного палисадника в предместье. На фоне густой кудрявой листвы блеклыми пятнами выделялись цветы странных очертаний. Ричард спешился, желая разглядеть их получше, может, купить у хозяйки букет. Пусть он не имеет права преподнести его королеве, но мысль о том, что Катари, возможно, с улыбкой приняла бы этот скромный дар, поднесла бы цветы к лицу, вдохнула бы их запах, грела сердце. Вблизи цветы оказались совсем уж странными. Должно быть, еще не пришло их время расцвести, и сочные стебли были увенчаны бутонами, напоминающими плотно стиснутый детский кулачок. Ричард на пробу повел пальцем по мясистому, бархатному на ощупь лепестку, и тот порозовел, дрогнул и отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя заглянуть в сердцевину цветка — рыхлую, пурпурную, поблескивающую жемчужными капельками нектара. Почувствовав влагу, Ричард отдернул руку, поднес пальцы к носу, ожидая ощутить сильный сладкий аромат, но цветок пахнул пряно и чуть солоновато, чем-то неуловимо знакомым. Так пахло от Марианны, под всеми приторными благовониями, когда он рваными торопливыми движениями, дурея от ощущения влажного жара, вонзался в ее лоно. Ричард, нахмурившись, внимательнее всмотрелся в соцветие, до кошек напоминающее складки женской плоти… таких складок коснулись его пальцы, когда Марианна провела его рукой между своих ног… Выхватив платок, Ричард с остервенением принялся оттираться от нектара, судорожно оглядываясь в поисках лошадиной поилки или хотя бы чистого песка. Бросив платок наземь и еле удержавшись, чтобы не втоптать его в грязь, Ричард вскочил на Сону. Отъехал несколько шагов, оглянулся — ветер тихо колыхал зелень. И ни следа цветов.

Эр Август сначала журил, потом бранил его за мечтательность, а после и вовсе встревожился, уговаривал заменить свечи, есть только то, что ест Алва, внимательно осматривать кровать и белье.

— Мало кто лучше Алвы разбирается в ядах. Он не может отобрать твою жизнь, но может при желании лишить тебя рассудка.

— Я в своем уме! — вспыхнул Ричард, но эр Август простил ему и резкий, громкий тон, и невежливый ответ. Только печально покачал головой:

— Ты в этом уверен, мой мальчик? Возможно, мои тревоги кажутся тебе нелепыми стариковскими страхами, но видел бы ты себя со стороны! Я дважды окликал тебя, повторяя вопрос. Ты молчал, а позже встрепенулся, будто забыл, где находишься и с кем. Это опасно, мой мальчик, в том числе и для тебя самого. Ты знаешь, как пристрастны к тебе те, кто жаждет принизить жертву твоего отца, а ты вкладываешь им в руки оружие, выставляя себя поверхностным юнцом, пренебрегающим собеседником.

Ричард молча принял упреки и предостережения. Эхо слов эра Августа долго его не отпускало, а тут еще Алва добавил мимоходом:

— Вы удивительны, юноша. Вы медлительны и вялы там, где надо быть деятельным, и наоборот. Что за странная манера!

***

Известие о грядущей войне взбудоражило Ричарда. Ему чудилось, что до самого выступления в путь он не сможет уснуть, охваченный дикой смесью предвкушения и ликования. Словно издеваясь, Алва не находил для него ни единой минуты, а когда наконец вызвал в кабинет, то разрушил все мечты холодным, тяжелым, как могильная плита, распоряжением:

— Вы остаетесь в столице, но можете уехать, чтобы навестить свою семью.

— Мой долг велит находиться подле вас! — почти выкрикнул Ричард.

— Несомненно. И у вас еще будет время его исполнить, но не в армии.

— Вы не можете лишить меня войны, — настаивал Ричард.

— Могу и именно это сейчас и делаю. Ради вашего блага.

Перед глазами у Ричарда заплясали мелкие черные точки, в ушах зазвенело.

— Вы поступаете бесчестно!

— Не спорю. И вы вправе ненавидеть меня еще и за это. И проклинать за милосердие.

— Я не вижу в вас ничего, кроме низкого желания поглумиться над герцогом Окделлом.

— Протрите глаза, если вас снова некстати обуяла сонливость, — любезно посоветовал Алва. — Ваша болезнь зашла даже дальше, чем мне думалось.

— Это подло — оправдывать свой поступок моей фальшивой болезнью!

— К несчастью для вас, мое милосердие не так глубоко, чтобы нянчиться с вами посреди войны. Я не намерен по вечерам вливать в вас сонный отвар, а поутру отпаивать бодрящим зельем или хотя бы вином. Вы, может, и вытерпели бы подобное лечение, но я — точно нет.

— О каком лечении вы говорите? — Ричард поглядел на эра, как на безумца.

— Вы что же, еще не сообразили? Да вы засыпаете посреди дня — стоя, сидя, посреди разговора, в любой момент! И потому незнакомцы бродят по вашей комнате, Моро мерещится чудовищем, а у собеседника, должно быть, отрастает вторая голова, судя по вашему ошалелому взгляду. Вы определенно не безумны, но в армии вам не место: для сослуживцев вы будете опасней вражеской пули. Употребите время до моего возвращения с пользой: в библиотеке — изобилие книг, в Олларии — лекарских лавок. Может статься, кто-то сумеет вылечить вас. Ступайте.

В глазах у Ричарда совсем потемнело, в виски заколотилась кровь. Он не поедет на войну! Ему представился сочувственный взгляд Наля и сурово поджатые губы герцогини Мирабеллы. Он вскинул руку, царапая воротник колета, судорожно отдирая его от горла, словно удавку. Хотелось крикнуть: "Вы не посмеете!" — но из горла вырвалось только жалкое сипение. Ричард затравленно рыскал взглядом по кабинету, впервые мечтая увидеть самую отвратительную, стыдную, страшную сцену — что угодно, лишь бы явь превратилась в безобидный ночной кошмар. Но волосы Алвы не змеились по плечам бледно-золотыми прядями, сквозь пол не прорастали ядовитые цветы, кабаньи головы не разевали пасти.

Ричард проиграл сражение, даже не ступив на поле боя.


End file.
